Baby Hold On
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane and Maura have been engaged for three years, they have a baby on the way, tragedy strikes, will they all survive? AU Rizzles style. - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One -**

Doctor Maura Isles stood in front of her mirror admiring her body in her beautiful dark green sleeveless cowl dress by Donna Karan that she had bought especially for her 15 year high school reunion; her smile grew large as the love of her life snaked their hands around the ever growing baby bump that took pride place in the dress, Maura was thankful she was only 32 weeks pregnant at this stage and hadn't popped out much, so she was able to fit comfortably into the dress. She truly looked fabulous.

"You look so beautiful babe" Her lover whispered into Maura's ear.

"Thank you, Jane" Maura turned her head to meet Jane's lips. Their lips met for a tender kiss.

"You nervous?" Jane asked as she walked over to their bed and started to get dressed in the black Rosasite Knit Dress by Marc Jacobs that both Jane and Maura had settled on for Jane to wear for the evening.

"Completely" Maura mumbled. "I hated many of these people. But I feel obliged to go" Maura turned around and frowned.

"Maur you don't have to go" Jane walked over to her fiancée of 3 years and placed her arms around her neck and kissed her nose and offered a smile. "We could stay in tonight, just you, me, Bass, Jo"

Maura pushed her stomach forward.

"And little peanut too, of course" Jane bent down and kissed Maura's stomach through her dress. "Doesn't that sound like a much better idea, Peanut? Tell Mama M that you agree with Mama J!"

"Mmm, nope, no kicking! He or She must be fast asleep. Definite sign that he or she agrees with Mama M" Maura giggled at the frown on the face from her wife-to-be. "Oh honey, we don't have to stay long. Let's finished getting ready, it will be fine"

* * *

"Holy shit, this is a little bit fancy" Jane mumbled under her breath.

"Language" Maura raised her eyebrow to Jane. "It was a private school, Jane. What do you expect?"

The two walked down the hallway, the tiles were as white as white could be, candles lit up the walk way, the music was supplied by a live band playing soft calming music, Jane felt like she was on a scene from Titanic.

"See him over there, out on the balcony with the moustache and Cuban cigar?" Maura discreetly pointed. Jane nodded. "He was the only teacher I got along with. He helped me a lot. I think he understood about my home situation"

"We should go say hello then" Jane smiled and held onto Maura's hand.

"There will be time for that later" The two continued to walk around the room. Hardly anyone had spoke to Maura. Jane had began to think if she really did attend this school.

"Maura Isles? Is that you?!" Came a very posh voice.

"Marlene, Hi" Maura forced a smile. Jane held in a laugh knowing very well how force Maura was being. "How have you been?"

"I have been just wonderful, how about you? Married? Children? Do tell" Marlene rubbed Maura's stomach. "I see you're expecting, where's the lucky man"

"That'd be me" Jane stepped forward with a cheeky grin on her face, grabbing Marlene's hand from Maura's stomach and shaking it. "Can't say I have much testosterone in my body though"

"I see" Marlene quickly pulled her hand away, put her head in the air and departed.

"That went well" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Posh bitch never liked it when I was with a girl" Maura whispered back.

"Maura!" Exclaimed another voice.

"Janet!" Maura excitedly put her arms around the other girl. Jane stood awkwardly. "I haven't seen you since college, come meet my fiancée, Jane this is Janet, I went through high school and college with her, and Janet, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, my fiancée" Maura watched as the two shook hands. After exchanging conversations and numbers, it was on to the next lot of people.

"So what do you do with yourself, Maura? Aside from being a lesbian?" Penelope Goodacre, the class bitch, looked up and down at Maura and Jane.

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner and forensic expert at BPD" Maura grinned at her success, practically throwing it in Penelope's face. Penelope had always made fun of Maura for being the smart girl at school.

"Boston Police Department" Jane explained, seeing the confusion on Penelope's face.

"So you cut up dead people for a living" Penelope raised her drink to her mouth. "How morbid." And before Maura or Jane could say anything, Penelope was off to talk to the people standing next to them.

"I'm starving" Jane could feel her stomach growling. She reached over and placed her hand on Maura's stomach. "What about you Baby P?"

"Me too Mama J!" Maura spoke in a childish voice. "Make's three, let's eat!" The ladies made their way to the food and drinks tables in the middle of the room.

"Where's the punch bowl?" Jane asked looking around the table.

"Do you remember your high school reunion, Jane? Where I said that I've always wanted to attend a high school reunion where there is a punch bowl? We serve tea at ours, in pots. The cups are over there, and sugar of course" Maura pointed out the tea pot.

"Are you friggen kidding me?" Jane's mouth had almost dropped to the ground. "What am I supposed to drink it with my damn nose in the air and my pinky pointing out?" Jane scoffed

"It would help" Maura nodded.

"Are you being serious Isles?" Jane starred her lover down.

Maura winked and served herself some food. Jane rolled her eyes and nudged her partner. "You're lucky I love you babe, and that you're carrying our child"

"Hi, Maura"

Maura knew that voice; she smiled and placed her plate on the table in front of her before turning around. "Amanda" Maura looked pleased to see her. She stepped forward and the two blondes hugged.

Jane stood back watching the two embrace, searching her brain quickly, trying to remember if Maura had ever mentioned any Amanda's before, and then it hit her. Amanda was her first girlfriend. Amanda was the girl that made Maura realise she was a lesbian. Jane's breathing became fast and she felt a case of the green monster coming on. She stepped forward and put her arm around Maura's waist.

"You look beautiful, Cookie" Amanda grinned and held on to Maura's wrists.

"Cookie, I haven't heard that in years!" Maura giggled like a little school girl. "Thank you, I'm feeling like a big whale at the moment though" Maura showed signs of a slight frown.

"Oh no, not at all, you look absolutely beautiful, pregnancy suits you. You're glowing, very sexy" Amanda flirted.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. She felt invisible.

"And who's this?" Amanda looked over at Jane.

"This is my beautiful fiancée, Jane Rizzoli" Maura beamed.

"Damn, I don't know who's luckier" Amanda winked at Maura.

"I'm definitely the lucky one" Both Maura and Jane said at the same time.

* * *

The three sat at a nearby table, chatting about their lives, Jane had began to relax hearing that Amanda was completely in love and devoted to her girlfriend of 5 years who wasn't able to make it due to work commitments, but still, Jane held onto Maura's hand like there was no tomorrow. Making it clear to every single woman in the room that Maura was hers and she wasn't letting go.

"If you excuse me ladies, Peanut is pressing on my bladder and I really have to use the little girl's room" Maura excused herself from the table and kissed her fiancée on the lips before leaving the room.

"So how long does Maura have left?" Amanda asked, making polite chit-chat so the two weren't left in silence during Maura's absence.

"We've got 8 weeks to go, the pregnancy has really flown by" Jane grinned, she couldn't wait for their baby to be born.

"She's rather small for 8 weeks" Amanda frowned. "My sister was too though, but then she popped during the last few weeks, good sign it's a boy"

"I'd love for the baby to be a boy" Jane grinned in excitement. Even though she grew up in a house full of boys, she always, always, wanted her first born child to be a little boy. "Do you want kids?"

"I can't say I've ever thought about it, really. I've never been too fussed on babies; I mean they're okay, but maybe not so much for me. I don't think Bianca wants them either, we've never spoke about it in five years"

"Maura and I spoke about it almost immediately. We spent a while trying to conceive too. Had two miscarriages. One at 17 weeks too, that was a bit harder, we had known for 12 weeks" Jane felt a little deflated at the memory of their loss. "But thankfully, everything is going really well with this one, the baby is really good, and so is Maura, I mean she's -"

And just like that, Jane was cut off by someone running into the hall screaming for help. Jane and Amanda stood up and turned around. The band stopped playing their music.

"Please somebody help me" The girl was shaken up. "It's Mau-Maura Isles, she's lying in the bathroom covered in blood, she needs help"

* * *

**Reviews would be beautiful, this story has been tugging on the heart strings as I write it. - MissToastie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane heard her heart pound in her ears and saw nothing but a blur as she ran down the corridor and up the stairs, she was scared, petrified.

"I-I don't know if she's breathing" The girl sobbed as they ran up the last few steps heading toward the bathroom.

"It's okay Kimi, just call an ambulance okay?" Amanda spoke calmy as she ran next to Jane.

They reached the door, Kimi entered first, followed by Jane, Amanda turned around and warned no one else were to enter except Jacinta Jacobs, Amanda knew she was a Pediatrician, at least that was something for the moment, after all, Maura was 32 weeks pregnant.

"Oh god" Jane mumbled as she rushed to the side of her pregnant fiancee, she kneeled down and shakingly placed two fingers on her neck in hope to find a pulse. Thank god. There was one, it was faint, but it was there. She observed her wife-to-be's body, Jane felt her stomach drop as she realised Maura had been stabbed. Once on her arm near her shoulder, and once that seemed to be near her stomach. God not Peanut. Jane had one hand on Maura's shoulder, pushing down to control the bleeding, and one hand near the stomach where the blood appeared to be coming from, she was too afraid to press down hard in case it harmed their baby.

"We really need to get her to a hospital, how long until the ambulance is here?" Jacinta's voice was full of concern as she looked over to where Kimi and Amanda were standing.

"They should be here soon, the ambulance base isn't even 5 minutes from here" Kimi was still shaken up. Amanda held her close.

"Let's hope they get here no later than that" Jacinta mumbled.

The ambulance arrived 3 minutes later, and the paramedics were now crouched around Maura. After refusing to leave her side, Jane was still there as well, barely listening to what the paramedics and Jacinta were talking about, she never did understand the medical mumbo-jumbo. That was always Maura's place. After receiving Jane's permission, the paramedics cut the right side of Maura's dress from the bottom of the dress to the strap.

"It's hard to say if it's done any damage to the baby, but it does look promising" Jacinta smiled in relief. "Anymore to the left and she'd be in a lot of trouble"

"Why isn't she waking up" Jane mumbled.

"We won't know until we get her thoroughly checked out at the hospital Jane" Jacinta pulled Jane aside so the paramedics could apply bandages to the wounds and get Maura onto the trolly.

"Can I ride with her in the ambulance?" Jane grabbed onto the arm of one of the paramedics, pleading with them. "Please" She barely whispered. "I'm her fiancee"

The paramedic nodded and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Janie?" Angela ran through the hall way screaming her daughters name. "Janie?" She saw her daughter sat in the corridor staring at the floor, she was sat alone. Her Janie all alone at such a terrible time. She found herself running toward the fragile detective. "Janie" Angela sat next to her daughter. "How's Maura? How's the baby?"

Jane continued to stare at the floor as she shook her head. "I dunno, Ma" Her voice was soft and broken. "They haven't told me anything since we got here"

"What? You're Maura's family, you're her fiancee for crying out loud, show me the doctor, I'll make the asshole talk" Angela stood up but was only tugged back down by her brunette daughter.

"She flatlined in the ambulance, Ma" Jane fought back tears. "What if..what if I lose them"

"Oh Janie, don't think like that" Angela placed her hands on top of Jane's and held them tight, her hands were freezing cold. "They'll be okay. They are both tough. Maura is a strong girl and that baby will be too"

"Miss Rizzoli?"

Jane looked to her left to see a female doctor in scrubs standing there. "Is Maura okay?"

"The baby?" Angela added as the Doctor sat down next to Jane.

"Miss Isles took a while to stablise but we got there in the end, she lost a lot of blood, she's okay for now, but she's not out of the woods yet" The doctor took a breath. "The knife was close to the womb, but it didn't cause any damage, but the baby is in a lot of distress, the ultrasound detected that there isn't enough oxygen getting to the baby via the umbilical cord, and the heart rate is low" The doctor placed her hand on Jane's shoulder. "We need your permission for the baby to be induced"

"Maura's only 32 weeks" Angela exclaimed. "That's 8 weeks early, there's a lot of risks, the baby wouldn't even be developed properly yet"

Jane's stare returned to the floor, her wife had been attacked and left to die, her attacker was still on the loose, and their baby was in danger.

"What are the risks of the baby being born now? Not the medical crap, give it to me so I can understand" Jane asked the doctor, snapping herself out of her stare. "Can't peanut just stay in there and I discuss this with Maura when she comes to?"

"Jane, we don't know how long it's going to take for Maura to wake up, she's falling in and out of consicousnes. She took a nasty bump to the head, she lost a lot of blood. From what we can tell, the baby is measuring at 17 inches long, but it's too high of a risk to leave the baby in the womb now and the baby needs a chance at surviving. The baby's isn't breathing, but the baby's heart rate is low, it's a sign the baby is still alive, but it's too low for our liking, it's raising high concerns of Bradycardia. The baby's lungs are a little under-developed." The doctor yet again paused to allow Jane and Angela to take the information in.

"There's a high chance of survival if the baby is born now, she or he will be in the NICU until all milestones are reached, the NICU equipment is actually more intimidating than the baby, with incubators, respiratory support, IV lines, monitoring equipment, feeding tubes and the likes. There are more risks if the baby stays in Maura's stomach for the last few weeks, in fact the baby may not even survive, the baby knows Maura is in trouble and is stressing."

"So it's best if the baby is born today" Jane's heart was racing, she had no idea what to do. This isn't supposed to be how their baby was going to be born.

"Yes" The doctor was firm. This baby needed to be delivered. "We have doctors on standby to deliver the baby in the next few hours, we can prepare Maura for surgery, unfortunately you won't be able to be in there but you will be kept informed every step of the way"

"Where are the papers?" Jane's voice became a whisper again.

* * *

Jane stood leaning against the wall and stared at the operating theater doors awaiting news on how Maura and the baby were doing. They had been in the theatre for 2 hours now, Jane felt psychically ill from the negative thoughts racking through her brain.

"What are you going to call the baby?" Tommy spoke up, breaking the silence in the room. Constance, Hope, Angela, Frankie and Tommy all sat around in the corridor keeping Jane company and awaiting news on their daughter and sister-in-law, the baby too, of course.

Jane closed her eyes.

***Flash back - 10 weeks ago, Maura is 20 weeks pregnant***

_"Let's talk baby names, Jane" Maura wore the biggest smile on her face as she pulled Jane to the bed with her. "Are we definitely sure we're going to have Rizzoli-Isles" _

_"Of course, it just goes, it's perfect" Jane smiled at the adorable bundle of joy that was her wife-to-be. "I like Dustin for a boy"_

_Maura screwed her nose up. "Absolutely not, Jane. His nickname will be Dusty" Maura shook her head. "Not after a red sox player, either, miss!" She poked the brunette who frowned._

_"Right, well, no scientist names either" Jane poked her wife back, gently of course. "How about we suggest names, if we don't like what the other suggests, we say void, and move on to the next name" _

_Maura crossed her legs and leaned back on the pillow. "Kellie" _

_"Void" Jane grabbed a pillow and laid across the bed. "Girls first? Emma"_

_"Void, too common" Maura thought for a second. "Savannah"_

_"Definite void. Matilda?"_

_"Void" Maura sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. "What about Celine?" _

_"Celine Rizzoli-Isles" Jane smiled. "That's cute" _

_"Celine Clementine Rizzoli-Isles"_

_"We're voiding that and we're voiding Dorothea as well, I refuse to torture our children" Jane couldn't help but giggle. "Why not just Celine?"_

_"Celine Rizzoli-Isles" Maura firmly repeated the name a few times. "It's beautiful Jane. I really adore it. Baby Celine." _

_"Now for the boys name, and seems I can't have Dustin, what's your bright idea princess?" _

_"Sebastian" Maura turned to her side and saw her fiancee screw her nose. "Right, so that ones a void"_

_"Definitely. What about Harper?" Jane smiled as she saw Maura consider the name. "Harper Fenway Rizzoli-Isles" Jane laughed at the use of Fenway as the middle name, she loved to stir Maura. _

_"Oh Jane, that's really beautiful" Maura beamed. "Harper Fenway"_

_"Babe, I was only joking about the Fenway part" Jane looked at Maura with concern. "Baby brain or something, right? Fenway is a park"_

_"But it sounds somewhat intelligent, Jane. Harper Fenway Rizzoli-Isles. I love it. So there we go. Harper for a boy and Celine for a girl" Maura rubbed her stomach. "How do you like those name ideas Peanut?" _

_"I think I will just call him or her Peanut, regardless" Jane smiled and kneeled in closer to her girl and kissed her tenderly._

***End of flashback***

As Jane was about to announce the names the couple had chosen, the two doors swung open and the doctor walked up to her.

"How did it go?" Jane asked, springing off the door and walking up to the doctor.

"The baby is okay, he's been taken to the NICU for tests, you will be able to see him shortly" Doctor Flannigan grabbed Jane's hands. "Maura flat lined once again, she lost a lot of blood, we were able to stop the bleeding, but, I'm sorry, we've had to put her into an induced coma"

* * *

**Author Note -**

**I'm one for cliffhangers ;). **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I once again would love them again if you're interested in this story continuing! Express your thoughts, fears, anger, happiness, whatever! :) I find that the more inspiration I get from reviews, the quicker I write + update! - MissToastie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three -**

"Wh-what? A coma?" Angela stood and rushed to her daughter's side. "How? Why?"

Jane felt her body begin to shake, she crossed her arms in front of her; trying to control her body. Never in her life had she been more thankful to have her mother by her side, talking and asking questions. "What happened?" Jane's voice was shaky and quiet.

Doctor Flannigan escorted Jane to the row of seats in the corridor, Angela followed suit and sat next to her daughter and rubbed her back as everyone else listened intensely.

"When your son was born, Maura went in to cardiac arrest, we we're still stitching her stomach, and Maura couldn't take it, her heart kicked out and she flat lined, there wasn't enough oxygen going to her brain, and with the injury her head received from the accident, it was too much going on too soon. We're confident she will come out of the coma by herself"

"What head injury?" Jane spoke loudly, shocking everyone around her, they hadn't heard her fiery voice all night. "You didn't say anything about a damn head injury before!"

"When Maura was stabbed, it looks like she fell back and hit her head hard on the floor" The doctor silently cursed himself for no-one mentioning this earlier. "I'm sorry, Miss Rizzoli"

"How long will she be in a coma?" Angela put her arms around her daughter and pulled her head down to her shoulder.

"It could take up to two or three weeks for Maura to come out of it, but as I said, I'm confident she will. In the mean time, we need to run tests on her heart and closely monitor her brain waves" Doctor Flannigan placed his hand on Jane's knee. "She'll fight through this. Go see your son".

* * *

Jane stood looking into the window of the NICU, her son was in sight with the nurses looking after him, he had wires, tubes, lines, and machines all around him. He was a dark shade of red with a head full of hair. His arms and legs had foam around them to help keep the tubes in place. Jane fought back tears as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"He's 2 pound 9 ma" Jane's voice was soft and shaky as she watched her son from the window. "He's so small"

"He's a Rizzoli-Isles, he'll be a fighter" Angela held her daughter close and watched the nurses surround her grandson. "When can you see him?"

"I have to wait until they're done. I have to get dressed in scrubs" Jane wiped a single tear as it fell down her cheek. "I wish Maura was able to be in there with me, she's the smart one, the doctor, she knows what to do"

"You're smart too, Janie" Angela kissed Jane's forehead. "He's your son, you're his mother, and you're going to be there for him, no matter what"

"Miss Rizzoli, these are the scrubs we'd like you to wear, before you enter the room there is a hand sanitizer located at the door, use that and we'll have you meeting your little guy soon." The young nurse with a friendly smile handed Jane purple scrubs.

Jane went to the bathroom, slipped the purple scrubs over her, the gloves, the hair net and the net for her shoes. She took a long look at herself in the mirror, she had bags under her eyes, she was exhausted, and she was ready to fall apart. But she couldn't, she had to be strong for Maura and the baby. She wiped her face, exited the bathroom, gave Angela a hug and washed her hands with sanitizer before entering the room and walking up to her son.

Jane looked down at the little boy in front of her, he was fast asleep in the incubator, his oxygen levels were severely low and he was hooked up to a mechanical ventilation to help him breathe. His tiny head was full of long brown hair and to Jane's devastation he had a Peripheral IV placed in his skull. His little chest and wrists had stickers with cords leading to the monitor behind him indicating his heart rate, breathing rate and oxygen saturation. A tube was in his mouth leading into his stomach for feeding. It was a truly heart breaking sight.

"Hey baby boy" Jane whispered as tears fell down her face. "You're so beautiful, peanut" Jane could no longer hold the tears in, they flowed from her eyes as she watched her baby's chest go up and down.

"He's precious" The same nurse who handed Jane her scrubs commented as she monitored baby Rizzoli-Isles.

"What's that for?" Jane asked as she watched as the nurse adjusted a bright light over her son.

"Phototherapy, It's for the treatment of Hyperbilirubinemia, the light will help his body get rid of the bilirubin by altering it or making it easier for his liver to heal and fight" The nurse couldn't help but smile at Jane "Jaundice, most babies are born with it, but it's very common with preemie babies, and little Rizzoli-Isles unfortunately has very high levels"

Jane nodded and focused back on her child. All these doctor terms made her feel stupid, but she guessed she was going to get used to them.

"How long will he be in here for?" Jane looked around the NICU with a frown on her face.

"There's no telling, but it will be weeks, 12 maybe 14" The nurse sighed. "It's unfair, isn't it?"

"Yeah.." Jane held back her tears; she had to be strong, she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of a nurse. She was Detective Jane Rizzoli, after all.

* * *

Two hours had passed and it was almost 6am, change of shift was happening between the nurses and doctors, and Jane was asked to leave the NICU while the nurses and doctors exchanged notes on her son, Jane had willingly agreed and wondered off to the ICU to be with Maura. She was tired, drained, and numb. Jane couldn't help but find herself wishing for a miracle that Maura would wake and their son would be okay and they could go home tomorrow and start their life as a happy family.

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she entered Maura's hospital room, her beautiful wife-to-be much resembled their son; with tubes, wires and monitors surrounding her. Jane closed the door behind her, grabbed a chair and sat next to Maura.

"Hi baby" Jane once again held back her tears. She reached for her fiancée's hand. "Please wake up." Her voice was a shaky whisper. "We have a beautiful little boy who needs both his mama's" Jane used her free hand to wipe the tear that had managed to escape her eye and fall down her cheek. "He's so small, and sick." Another tear fell. "But he's beautiful, he looks like you but with darker hair" Jane began to sob. "Christ Maura, I'm not strong enough to do this on my own, don't you dare give up on me, on us, on our son. You wake up tomorrow, and you come with me to meet Peanut, and we'll mend him with our love."

Her tears couldn't stop falling, with a heavy heart she leaned her head to rest next to Maura's body. Her mind was racing and her body ached, a million thoughts went through her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm very nice for not leaving this chapter with a cliffhanger ;) don't get too used to it now :P. **

**Thank you to everyone with your reviews, they honestly have made me so happy with everything going on in my life right now. Thank you.**

**I don't want this to be a long A/N, but it needs to be said -**

**Does anybody have any complaints about my writing? I have a friend who is a Beta and offered to Beta for me, and I struggled with the information she told me where I needed to improve. I decided to write how I know and how I feel comfortable, and she has since spoken to me about it and suggests I use Beta. I've been writing this way for 10 years, obviously improving as time went on. I barely did any schooling and I'm practically self taught, so I struggle, of course. I don't use big words, I don't have a wide vocabulary. But I manage. If you think I should use a Beta, please just say and I will consider it again. **

**Also, shameless plug, you're welcome to follow me on twitter MissToastie , and on tumblr as sashaalexanderisalesbianathe art **

_**Reviews are always loved and help me write faster. - MT x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four - **_

_"Isn't he beautiful?" Jane beamed at her fiancée as the two stood with their arms wrapped around one another in front of their son. _

_"Oh Jane, he is. He really is." Maura raised her hand to her face and wiped the happy tears away. "Hey baby, I'm sorry Mama M only just got to see you now but I promise you I'm not going anywhere ever again." _

_"And Mama J is here as well." The detective allowed her head to rest on the doctor's shoulder. "You have to get better Peanut; you have a really beautiful bedroom awaiting you at our home. It has really cute animals all over the wall that your Grandma Rizzoli chose especially for you." _

_"Babe, we don't have to call him Peanut anymore you know. He does have a name," Maura giggled at her fiancée's frown. "I mean you can call him Peanut, but he does have a name." Maura leaned in closer to the tiny baby in the incubator. "Don't you, Harper?" _

_"I think Harper suits him! And Fenway? What a unique middle name," The nurse smiled at the loving mothers who cooed over their child. "Who is the Red Sox fan?" _

_"That would be me." Jane grinned from ear to ear. "I wanted to name little H 'Dustin' but Maura wasn't so keen." _

_"Harper is a much better name. Dustin doesn't really suit him. Sorry!" The nurse laughed before her attention went back to monitoring Harper._

_"I love you to the moon and back, Harper Fenway Rizzoli-Isles." Maura touched her baby boy with her index finger and rubbed his leg slowly before she turned to the brunette detective beside her. "And I love you Jane. I can't thank you enough for what you've been doing for our baby while I was in the coma. I'm lucky to have you." Maura leaned forward and the pair embraced in a passionate kiss. _

"I love you Maura," Jane mumbled into the pillow she held close to her.

"Is she dreaming?" Frankie turned whispered to his mother who was sat in her chair knitting a blue blanket for her newborn grandson.

"She is. She was crying in her sleep earlier." Angela looked over to her daughter who started to stir in her sleep. "She screamed "Don't die" really loudly. And she scared the crap out of the nurse that was in checking on Maura."

Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at her fiancée who was lying on the bed. She sat up in the chair and sighed.

"There's still no change, sweetheart." Angela was the first to speak to Jane.

"I had a dream that we were in the NICU and Maura was meeting Harper for the first time." Jane clenched her eyes closed. It was all a dream. A perfect dream.

"Korsak and Frost need to talk to you when you're feeling up to it, sis." Frankie stood up and walked over to Jane. "But only when you're feeling up to it."

Jane nodded and pulled her eyes away from her wife-to-be and looked at her younger brother who kneeled down next to her. "I'll go see Harper, head home for a shower and then call into the station. Whoever did this to Maura and Harper needs to be put behind bars!" Jane got up out of her chair, leaned over Maura and placed a tender kiss on the cheek of the Doctor. "I love you Maura. We'll catch whoever did this to our family. I promise you."

* * *

Jane walked inside of the Boston Police Department almost two hours after leaving her wife-to-be's side. She had spent some time with baby Harper, gone home and showered and now was ready to talk to Vince and Barry.

"Janie, how are they?" Korsak greeted his colleague with a hug.

"There's still no change in Maura. Harper is okay." Jane faintly smiled. "What have we got so far?"

"We found a knife in one of the bins in the bathroom at the crime scene. Dr Pike ran some tests and it showed it was Maura's blood on the knife." Korsak let out a big sigh. "Unfortunately there were no prints on the knife, the bastard wiped it clean."

"Who did Maura talk to during the night? Do you know of any enemies that Maura made during school?" Frost asked as he stood in between his two partners.

"Ex lovers?" Korsak chimed in.

Jane leaned against Korsak's desk and began to recall the night. "Maura hated most people at her school. We spoke to a few people; I don't know their last names though. There was a Penelope, Janet, Marlene." Jane paused and rubbed her temples. "Amanda was Maura's first girlfriend but she was with me during the whole thing. We weren't there long; she didn't introduce me to many people." Jane shook her head. "I'm not much help. Get Amanda in; she went through school with Maura, they dated and they knew a lot about each other. She'll be more help than me."

"You know any information is good information, Jane." Korsak placed his hand on Jane's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Go back to the hospital and be with your family. We will keep you up to date with any information that comes our way."

"Promise?" Jane's tired and drained eyes looked from Frost to Korsak.

"We promise." Frost assured his female partner. "Send us a photo of Harper, and we'll call into the hospital tonight."

Jane nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Catch the bitch that has done this to my family."

* * *

"Ma's staying with Maura, she really wants to finish Harper's blanket."

Jane turned her attention from watching her fragile son to see her little brother standing behind her wearing purple scrubs. She smiled at him and gestured for him to take a seat next to her. "Did you wash your hands with the sanitizer?"

"For three minutes." Frankie smiled at his sister and then looked at his nephew. "I've never been a fan of babies, but he's beautiful Jane."

"He is." Jane's eyes began to water. She closed them tightly and cursed herself.

"You can cry, you know." Frankie placed his hand on his sister's knee.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry." She forced a laugh.

"You're not always a detective though, Jane. Right now you're a fiancée, a mother, a person with feelings who is going through a hell of a time. You're someone whose partner is in an induced coma, whose new born baby was born 8 weeks premature and is in the NICU. You're allowed to cry. No one is going to judge you. The doctors and nurses see this often, it's a part of their job. And you know we won't judge you, we're your family."

"I can't cry Frankie." Jane's eyes remained closed as tears began to fall. "I have to be strong."

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Janie." Frankie leaned in to his sister and put his arms around her. "Even the strong ones cry." He tightened his arms around his older sister as she began to sob uncontrollably, letting out all her built up emotions. "It's okay. I've got you." Frankie whispered.

* * *

"Thank you for coming in." Korsak sat down opposite to Amanda.

"I'll do anything for Maura." Amanda smiled and placed her hands on the table. "How is she?"

"The doctors put her in an induced coma, last we heard they were running tests on her heart." Frost joined the room and sat next to Korsak. "Did Maura have any enemies at school?"

"Of course, everyone did at some point, right? But I don't know who hated her enough to stab her." Amanda sighed. "I've been rattling my brain trying to think who could do this to her. Maura only ever really fought with Penelope Goodacre. She's a bitch, But," Amanda cleared her throat and shook her head. "I can't see her stabbing Maura. She's too posh and has too much to live for. She wouldn't risk everything she has in life just to stab Maura."

"What about lovers?"

"I was Maura's first girlfriend and we dated for a few years during high school. I was her only girlfriend." Amanda smiled at the memories running through her mind. "A few people were jealous, I mean who wouldn't be? Maura's stunning."

"Jealously can make people do the craziest things." Frost watched as Amanda nod in agreement. "Who was jealous?"

"Only the entire football team." Amanda let out a laugh. "It was cute though. Nothing major. Mr. Daniels was a very jealous man."

"Mr. Daniels?" Frost looked at the papers in front of him. "He was Maura's science teacher."

"She was so oblivious to his attraction to her. I used to clash with him all the time. He gained her trust and she confided in him about her life at home. I still remember the night when she ran to my house in tears. Mr. Daniels had tried to kiss her after class."

"What happened after that?" Korsak was certainly interested in this Mr. Daniels.

"Maura decided to ignore it, really. She stopped being tutored by him after school and avoided any situation where she would be alone with him. There were only a few weeks until the end of school." Amanda shook her head. "I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Touching my girl, that sick bastard."

"You sound like Jane." Frost looked over to Amanda.

"Oh god! She's more protective than me. I failed Maura many times. Jane wouldn't do that."

"What happened between you and Doctor Isles, if you don't mind me asking?" Korsak shifted in his seat.

"We just grew apart. We drifted as lovers and our relationship soon became friendship. It was nice. She was the only ex that I didn't end up fighting with and hating."

"Thank you for coming in today." Frost smiled over to Amanda who smiled in return. "You've been a great help."

* * *

"Tell anyone I cried like that and I will bust your balls open." Jane wiped her eyes as she laughed.

"Wouldn't dare." Frankie put his hands up in defense. "I'm glad you let it all out."

"You're the best." Jane smiled and playfully punched her brother in the shoulder. "Thank you."

Frankie and Jane's attention returned to Harper who was making little grunting noises, his skin was turning a bluish colour and he had flaring of the nasals.

"Harper?" Frankie leaned forward. The nurse looked over to Harper as machine's started to ring through-out the NICU.

* * *

**Told you guys not to get used to no cliffhangers :P**

**You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews and the advice. Hopefully this one is a little better. I'm sure I will improve in no time, hopefully anyway! :) _Are we still liking this story?! (BTW this is the quickest I have been writing and updating, your reviews are inspiring me to write and deliver! Keep it up, please? :) )_**

**Also, to the guest who asked why I hate Maura. I don't hate Maura. Maura is my favourite. Gotta spice it up a bit, y'know.**

**- MT x**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE -**

"I'm sorry but you have to wait outside while we attend to your son." The nurse spoke firmly as she escorted Jane and Frankie out of the NICU. Little Harper's life was in danger.

"No, NO! I need to be in there with my son," Jane yelled as she fought against the nurse, Frankie held her back. "I need to be there for him, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT FRANKIE LET ME GO!"

Frankie put his arms around Jane's small frame and pulled her into the corridor; he held her close and stroked her hair. "Let them do their job, Sis," Frankie whispered into the older Rizzoli's ear as he tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Jane sobbed into Frankie's chest.

* * *

"Mr. Daniels, thank you for coming in." Frost pulled the chair out for Mr. Daniels to take a seat, and then he joined his partner on the other side of the table.

"Of course, I'd do anything for Maura. But please do call me Eric."

"Mr. Daniels suits me fine, thank you." Korsak had no time for small talk or to be on first name basis with this creep. "Can you tell us in detail your movements last night at your school's reunion?"

"Let's see. I arrived at 6pm, spoke to a few students and a few old colleagues, I had something to eat and drink, then after Maura was stabbed, the reunion was kinda stopped and then I went home to my loving wife," The former science teacher spoke with a cocky attitude, he smirked at the two detectives and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are the names of the students and colleagues you engaged in conversation with?" Frost stared at the bastard who sat across from him.

"Oh, well Detective, there were simply many people I conversed with. I can't be sure I remember everyone's name." The cocky smirk remained.

Korsak leaned on the table to get closer to Mr. Daniels. "Well you better start thinking, hadn't you?"

"John, Jimmy, Bob, Robert, Sam, Rebecca, Judy." The retired teacher laughed. "I suppose there was a Mohamed too, considering that's a common name."

"Listen here you piece of filth," Korsak hissed as he grabbed Mr. Daniels around the shirt and pulled him in closer across the table. "Don't start getting too cocky with me son, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Is that a threat Detective Korsak?" Eric pushed himself from Korsak's grip and looked toward the silent detective. "Did you hear that, Detective Frost?"

"Didn't hear a thing Mr. Daniels." Frost shrugged his shoulders. "My hearing isn't what it used to be."

"Bastards," Mr. Daniels mumbled under his breath.

"You see," Frost placed a folder in front of him on the table and pulled out a piece of white paper. "There's been some new evidence come to light about the stabbing of Maura, and the details of your night don't match the evidence we have in front of us" Frost slid the piece of paper across to his partner.

"You never mentioned talking to Maura Isles in the toilets, arguing with her, and then stabbing her." Korsak raised his eyebrow and slid the piece of paper over to Mr. Daniels "I guess you didn't think that there would be camera's outside the toilets." Korsak nodded his head toward the picture of Mr. Daniels and Maura that was now in front of Eric Daniels.

Mr. Daniels shook his head and moved back in his seat.

"And just before you came in we watched some very interesting footage of you grabbing Doctor Isles by her arm as she went into the toilet, and what seemed to be the pair of you arguing and the good doctor trying to get away from you." Barry Frost paused and grabbed another piece of paper out of the folder and slid that in front of the now not-so-cocky silent man. "And then the video continues to show you following Maura into the lady's toilets, and then a few minutes later it shows you walk back out and walk off like you did nothing."

"A few moments later a class mate of Maura's walks into the toilet, and then runs back out covering her mouth."

"And how do you know that the class mate wasn't the one to stab Maura?" Eric leaned forward and raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Because we found your fingerprints on the knife covered in Maura's blood." Frost leaned in.

"That's bullshit, I wiped that clean." Mr. Daniels face dropped as he just handed himself in.

"That is true, and thanks for admitting that." Korsak couldn't help but smile. "You piece of filth, you'll be going down for this."

* * *

Jane stared at the doors of the NICU as she leaned against her little brother in the corridor. "Why haven't they come back out?"

"They're doing everything they can, Jane. They do this for a living," Frankie spoke in a calm voice. "Harper's a Rizzoli, he's a fighter."

"He's a Rizzoli-Isles." Jane corrected him. "He's even stronger." She looked up as three nurses and a doctor emerged from the NICU. "How is he?"

"He is stable for now." The doctor removed his gloves and placed them in the bin. "Harper, as you know, has a complication of the lungs."

"That's why he was on the breathing machine." Jane stated to the doctor, cutting him off.

"The mechanical ventilator wasn't set high enough, we only had it set to a low amount of oxygen entering Harper's body as to not give him too much, too soon." The doctor paused. "Harper seems to have developed Neonatal Repertory Distress Syndrome, it's common in preemie babies, usually discovered in the first few minutes of life, but it also comes to our attention several hours later. In Harper's case, 16 hours later."

"Is he okay?" Frankie asked as he held Jane closer.

"We have set up a new breathing machine for him, this time it's monitored every 5 minutes by a nurse; it slowly releases warm, moist oxygen into Harper's lungs. The next 24 hours are crucial; your son's body may reject the machine and the oxygen. He's at a high risk of developing Intraventricular Hemorrhage. His muscles are limp and have decreased in tone. He's got a weak suck on him. But I promise you we will do everything in our power to help him survive."

"What are the chances of him surviving?" Jane's voice choked as she asked. Her mind was racing.

"He's got a 50% chance of making it through the night; it's a high percentage for him and other babies that have been in his position."

"But there's an equal chance he won't make it," Jane whispered as she stared at the NICU doors. "H-He can't die, Maura needs to meet him, and we need to have our family, he's our miracle baby." Tears began to stroll down Jane's cheeks.

"He won't die, Jane. He's strong, remember?" Frankie tried to remind his sister as tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"Can I go back in there with him?" Jane stood up and brushed her hair behind her ears. She would need a new hairnet after throwing her last one out.

"Not for the next few hours, I'm sorry. It's crucial that the nurses and I be in there with him right now. Give it two hours and you're more than welcome." The doctor gave Jane an apologetic look and excused himself from two Rizzoli siblings.

"I need to see Maura."

* * *

"Ah, Miss Rizzoli I was just about to send your mother to find you." The doctor standing beside Maura smiled over to Jane who had just entered Maura's hospital room with her brother trailing behind. "We have some good news, Maura is responding well and her heart is fine. All tests came back clear. We honestly have no explanation as to why Maura went in to cardiac arrest three times, but she seems to be doing good, she's getting stronger by the hour."

"Isn't that great, Janie?" Angela's eyes were filled with tears as she beamed a smile to her daughter.

"It's good." Jane's voice was broken as she moved to Maura's side. She watched as the doctor left the room. "Can I be left alone with Maura, please?"

"Of course sweetheart." Angela leaned down and kissed Jane on her forehead. "Your brother and I will be outside if you need us."

"Thanks." Jane forced a smile as Frankie and Angela exited the room. When the door was closed, she returned her attention to her wife-to-be. "Baby, you need to wake up now, like right now. Harper isn't in a good way, h-he" Jane began to cry. "Maura he might not make it through the night." Jane leaned her head on the bed. "You need to meet him, and you need to be here for him now. No more Coma, you're stronger than this, Harper and I need you. He needs his mama's." Jane couldn't control her tears, she no longer cared that she was crying. "Peanut needs us both."

Jane's head bolted up-right as she heard a high pitched beep come from one of the machines. "Baby?" Jane stood up as Maura began to choke on the pipe that was down her throat helping her breathe. "Maura, baby hold on!" Jane hit the emergency button and called out for help as Maura's eyes opened wide.

* * *

**_A/N -_**

**Glad ya'll are still enjoying this! Waking up to reviews is the best thing. I'm loving writing this, it's taking me away from all the shit going on in my life. **

**Let's hope that Maura is actually okay now that she's awake :O ;) - What are you most afraid of happening with this story? **

**- MT x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish life wasn't so complicated so that I could update more often, I apologise for the lack of updates lately - I haven't been coping well with the news that my nan is going to die. **

**Also apologies for any spelling mistakes in the last chapter (I found one) I hadn't read through it before I posted it.**

**- MT x**

* * *

**Chapter Six -**

After the doctor and nurses had left the room, Jane slowly walked over to the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"I missed that smile." Maura spoke softly.

"I missed you so fucking much, Maura," Happy tears fell down Jane's face. "I love you baby, don't you ever, EVER do that to me again."

"I'm sorry I got stabbed." Maura smiled and looked at her fiancée with glassy eyes.

"Did Maura Isles just attempt a funny?"

"Mm," Maura laughed. "So we have a son."

"We do," Jane sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He isn't doing to well Maur."

"I want to meet him, the nurse gave me this photo," Maura showed Jane a photo of Harper in the incubator. "But I want to see him in person, they said tomorrow. Do we have tomorrow?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then get a wheel chair and take me to see our son." Maura's voice was demanding.

"You need to stay here, babe you just woke from a coma, you were stabbed a few days ago, you had a cesarean, and you can't just get up and walk around when the doctors have told you otherwise."

"I didn't say I was going to walk, Jane. I asked you to get me a wheel chair," Maura pulled herself up in bed, using all her strength in her one good arm. "Please?"

"You're so damn lucky I love you Maura Isles, I am so not happy with you but I want you to meet Harper." Jane walked into the corridor, looked around and quickly snatched a wheel chair and went back to Maura's room.

"So we went with Harper then?" Maura raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, well," Jane fumbled with her hands. "You said you liked it."

"I love it." Maura carefully unhooked what she knew she was able to unhook without setting off any buzzers. Jane carefully helped Maura to the wheel chair and checked outside for any doctors or nurses who could stop them in their tracks. "Hold on to your IV, we're off to meet our baby."

* * *

"Oh Jane," Maura placed her hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "He's so beautiful, so small."

"I'm so glad you're here meeting him babe. He's wonderful," Jane sat on the chair next to Maura's wheel chair. "He looks like you."

"And he has dark hair like you," Maura beamed as she edged closer to the incubator where her tiny son fought for his life. "We did a really good job with the sperm donor!"

"I love how you're so awake now." Jane had no other words to describe how Maura was.

"Not all people who come out of coma's are in a terrible state afterwards, and aside from a sore head, shoulder and stomach, I am fine. There's nothing medically alarming to worry about."

"You flat lined babe, more than once."

"I did, there was too much stress on my body and on my heart, I'm okay now, I've survived and there will be no more talking of me, this time is now Harper's." Maura was firm with her wife-to-be when she needed to be. Their son needed them.

"Would you guys like a photo with him?" The nurse who was looking after Harper offered as she held the camera in her left hand.

The new mums agreed and Jane was quick on her feet to help Maura stand for the photo, Maura placed her finger in Harper's hand and tears formed as his tiny hand grasped around her finger. Jane walked around and stood on the other side of the incubator and watched the two loves of her life sharing a precious moment, a moment she couldn't miss out on. She followed Maura's actions and placed her finger in Harper's free hand and bit her lip to prevent crying as he grasped onto her finger. Maura looked over at Jane as the nurse took a few close up photos of Harper holding their fingers.

"And now for one of the three of you," The nurse aimed the camera and told the mums to smile. "Beautiful."

* * *

Mama M and Mama J spent some time down in the NICU - the nurses had found out where Maura had gone and while they weren't happy they allowed her to slide under the circumstances.

"I can't believe Mr. Daniels was responsible for all of this," Maura took a sip of the coffee in her hand as she snuggled close to Jane as the pair sat in chairs watching their son. "When he approached me on the way to the bathroom, his voice was desperate, he looked scary. I thought he took no for an answer, I had no idea he was going to follow me into the bathroom."

"He's lucky that you were in here and Peanut, because I swear I want to kill him," Jane held her fiancée closer. "That bastard did this to our family."

"He's behind bars now; we just need to focus on getting Harper better and having him home." Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Maur, how serious is Intraventricular hemorrhage?" Jane's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"It's very serious Jane, I-I don't know if he's going to survive, his stats aren't good." Maura spoke with no emotion in her voice as she stared at Harper.

"He's a Rizzoli-Isles, he will survive," Jane wished she believed her broken words. "He has to."

* * *

Maura watched Harper as Jane slept peacefully in the chair next to her.

"His breathing is pausing a lot," Maura looked over to the doctor as he monitored Harper. "His blood pressure has been going up and down ever since we've been in here, his heart rate was too but it's been low for the last 20 minutes."

"We're doing everything we can." The doctor looked over to the fragile mother in front of him. "We started a blood transfusion to help improve his blood pressure and cell count."

"You started that over an hour ago, his blood pressure still isn't stable," Maura continued to speak with no emotion. "It would have helped by now if it was going to."

The doctor nodded sympathetically toward Maura. She knew what she was talking about.

"He has a weak suck, decreased muscle tone and reflexes," Maura was quick to wipe the tears from her face. "Have you officially diagnosed him?"

"We're awaiting the results; they should be back any minute."

Maura looked to the sleeping detective by her side and looked back to the doctor. "What stage? 2?"

"Ma'am, we're still awaiting the results." The nurse chimed in.

"3," The doctor looked to the nurse. "She's a doctor and she knows what she is talking about."

Maura nodded and chewed on her lip as tears began to flow; she sobbed loudly, causing Jane to wake.

"Babe? Maura? What's wrong? Is it Harper?" Jane shot up and put her arms around Maura.

"He's not going to make it, Jane." Maura sobbed into Jane's shoulder.

Jane looked toward the doctor who was reading what she assumed were results regarding Harper. "What do you mean he's not going to make it?"

"The results have come back and show that your son's brain is swelling and that there is bleeding on his brain."

"Well what do you do to control it?" Jane's heart pounded in her chest as she held her crying fiancée close.

"You can't" Maura choked out into Jane's neck.

"Unfortunately there's no way to control or stop the bleeding associated with IVH."

"So you're just going to let him die?" Jane's voice was loud and rational. "I mean there has to be some way out of this; he has to come out of this. Maura?"

Before Maura was able to answer her broken fiancée, the sound of machine's going off was heard through-out the NICU.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Reviews are very much welcomed, chapter seven is written and complete, if I get a generous amount of reviews I shall update within 24 hours. **

**If you've left me a DM, I'm not ignoring you, a few of you have shared personal stories with me, I just want this story to be finished before I reply. **

**There will be a happy ending to this story, you just have to believe in me. **

**- MT x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Please trust me in this and stick with me for the last chapter which will be chapter 8. **

**- MT x**

* * *

**Chapter Seven -**

As the rain poured down and hit her skin hard it was nice to finally feel something other than numb. She took a longing stare toward the sky and folded her arms in front of her. Her life had been turned upside down, her strength had disappeared, her heart was empty, her mind was blank. Her little boy was gone. _Gone_. Tears fell from her eyes and blended in with the rain, her heavy heart coursed with pain and her body began to shake.

"Janie, come inside, please," Angela walked outside and wrapped her arms around her soaked daughter. "Maura's awake and she needs you."

Jane nodded and wiped her tears away. Her wife-to-be had been released from hospital the day before with the all clear and the two had barely spoken since. They just held each other close and cried their pain out.

Maura sat at the end of the bed stroking a photo of her son, it had been the first photo she received and the first time she saw what her baby looked like.

"You two need to talk to each other, it's killing me that you haven't spoke, I don't want to imagine what it is doing to the pair of you," Angela said as she opened the door and pushed the detective inside. "You need each other more than ever."

Jane watched as her mother closed the door, she looked to her fiancée and then to the ground.

"You look cold." Maura stood up and walked over to their ensuite, retrieved a towel and placed it around Jane.

"I'm sorry." Jane began to cry once again.

"I'm the one who failed him." Maura tore herself from Jane and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Maura you were in a coma, there was nothing you could do baby." Jane snapped herself from her standing position and leaned in front of the blonde.

"He died the day I woke, Jane," Maura spoke through tears. "I should have died, they say for every life that's taken, someone else is born or gets a second chance. I lived, Jane. And our son, our son died."

"Don't you dare say that Maura, you both should have lived. What happened was cruel, but Harper wasn't strong enough, his body wasn't strong enough, he-he's out of pain now," Jane managed to choke out. "He struggled to stay alive so that he could meet you, Maur. So he could meet his Mama M. don't you dare sit there and say you should have died." Jane spoke with hurt and anger, tears streamed down her face.

"I don't even feel like I was his mum. I wasn't there for him. I saw him for 5 hours of his life and then he left. I failed him," Maura clenched her fists and lowered her head. "I failed him."

"You didn't Maura," Jane placed her hand under Maura's chin and roughly forced her head upward. "Stop being so fucking hard on yourself, you are not to blame, you are not a failure, you are an amazing mum, Harper loved you, he lived inside of you for 32 weeks Maur, 32 weeks. He wanted to see you before he died," Jane stared her lover in her eyes. "You meant everything to him, Maura. He wasn't leaving this world until you met him."

Maura threw her body forward and clung to Jane. "I only saw him for a while but I loved him, I really loved him Jane and I miss him so much."

Jane held her fiancée tight as they cried the hardest they had ever cried in their life. "I know baby, I miss him too."

* * *

"I love you." Jane whispered to Maura as they held each others hands.

"I love you too." Maura squeezed the brunettes hand as she took a deep breath and entered the church.

"Jane, Maura," Detective Vince Korsak greeted them as they walked down the isle. "I'm sorry."

"He was a beautiful little boy," Detective Barry Frost stood beside Korsak. "Life is too cruel."

The four exchanged hugs and a few tears were shed before the grieving mothers continued to walk to the front of the church. Angela, Frank senior, Frankie junior, Tommy, Constance and Philip all sat together on one side of the hall while a few close friends, including the two detectives, and Hope Martin sat on the opposite side.

"Everything looks beautiful, Ma." Jane sat down in the spot saved for her and Maura.

"I couldn't have done it without Constance." Angela smiled toward Constance who had Maura in a warm embrace.

Jane nodded in appreciation and grabbed Maura's hand as they sat and faced the front of the church. Beautiful white and yellow flowers decorated the room, Harper's tiny coffin was in the middle with a large photo of Harper on the left and a large photo of Jane, Maura, and Harper on the right - the only photo they had as a family, while Harper was still alive and in the incubator.

"My whole life I had always wanted to be a priest, doing reading at funerals was always going to be a hard task to do and I understood that right from the start. One thing I never imagined I would have to do is to do a reading at the funeral of a newborn baby," Priest Whitelaw began the service. "And it by far is the hardest of funerals to service. Life is cruel and god works in mysterious ways."

"Today we gather to celebrate a life taken too soon from two mothers, and a family who held so much love for him in their hearts. Harper Fenway Rizzoli-Isles was born on the 16th of September two thousand and sixteen, and passed away on the 18th of September two thousand and sixteen. Maura and Jane found a poem that they would like me to read," Priest Whitelaw paused and turned the page.

"If tears could build a stairway,

And memories a lane,

I'd walk right up to Heaven

And bring you home again.

No farewell words were spoken

No time to say goodbye

You were gone before I knew it,

And only God knows why.

My heart still aches in sadness

And secret tears still flow,

What it meant to lose you,

No one will ever know."

Sniffs filled the room from the small amount of guests. Jane and Maura held each other close.

"Harper's uncle Frankie would like to say a few words." Priest Whitelaw stepped aside to allow the oldest Rizzoli brother to take his place to speak.

"I've never been good at these kinds of things, and unlike Priest Whitelaw I never imagined myself to do this, but I know it would mean a lot to my big sister and my sister-in-law for me to say something," Frankie took a deep breath and refrained from looking at the people in front of him.

"I remember when my sister Jane came to me and said she was in love with a girl, I always knew it but it was nice for her to finally be brave enough and come out with it, and besides everyone knew she was in love with Maura from the time they had met each other, they kinda didn't hide that very well," A small laughter came from inside the room. "And I swear one of the only times I had ever seen my sister so damn happy was when Maura had said yes to becoming her wife, it was also one of the only times I had seen her so nervous and scared," Frankie paused and took a deep breath. "The other time I saw her with all these mixed emotions of happy, nervous and scared was the time when Maura found she was pregnant yet again, and they had found out the pregnancy was going well this time it was a big sigh of relief for us all," Frankie smiled at the memory.

"I actually remember one night at a Rizzoli-Isles dinner where Janie and I sat out the back and talked about whether or not she'd want a girl or a boy, and I think she answered something like "If it's a girl then I'm double protective, if it's a boy, I can't wait to watch baseball with him and he better grow up to play for the Red Sox, so help him if he likes the Yankees"" Yet again the sound of laughter filled the room.

"He'd of been a Red Sox boy for sure." Maura called out.

"He'd of had no choice." Came Jane's reply as she smiled for the first time in a few days.

"I really never liked babies or the idea of them or anything like that but when I went into the NICU with Jane and looked at Harper for the first time, my god he was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. So small and fragile but so beautiful, he was a true mix of Maura and Jane," Frankie took another deep breath. "I'm going to miss him." And with that Frankie stepped down and took a seat behind Jane and Maura.

"And now we're going to hear from one of Harper's mothers, Maura."

"What? Babe?" Jane grabbed Maura's arm as she stood up.

"I need to do this." Maura forced a smile as Jane said okay, and she made her way to the podium.

"Never in my life have I experienced so much love and so much pain all at the one time. I never actually thought I was capable of loving someone until Jane came into my life and then falling pregnant with Harper and seeing him on the ultrasound screen for the first time had just given this whole new meaning to the word 'Love'. Then I met Harper for the first time, our beautiful little Harper Fenway, and I melted inside, I felt alive, I felt happy and so in love with everything in my life, I had an amazing partner and the most beautiful tiny boy that had ever graced this earth," Maura clenched her eyes tightly before she continued.

"And then he was taken away from me, from us. I still hear the sounds of all the machines buzzing and I see images of Harper going into heart failure, and I see the nurses and doctors running in and trying to save his life as Jane and I are being forced from the room. It's the last images I have in my head of seeing Harper, I saw my baby boy die," Maura didn't bother to brush the tears from her eyes as the fell. "You know, I blamed myself over the last three days. I was even blaming myself this morning. I was alive, I woke from my coma and Harper passed away. I felt like a failure, I felt I should have died instead," Maura looked over to Jane who was crying as she looked up at Maura.

"That was until my beautiful wife told me that it wasn't my fault, and that Harper had stayed alive to meet me. To meet his Mama M. And I slowly believe that. He would of been the most beautiful little boy growing up, both inside and out, and we would of been the best parents to him, he would never have gone without, and he would of felt nothing but love and safety," Maura stepped back from the podium and walked down and placed her hand on the top of Harper's coffin. "I love you Harper Fenway, and I never ever will forget you."

Priest Whitelaw took to the podium again with a little poem that Angela and Constance had written on behalf of Harper for Mama J and Mama M.

""A gift for you both today,

What on earth could it be?

I know the gift you really want

Is to once again have me.

Or perhaps the gift of understanding,

To make sense of a senseless loss.

I'm sorry my dearest mummy's,

But for those gifts you'll have to talk to the Boss.

The gift that I can give today,

Are memories both sad and sweet.

From the touch of your hands on Mama M's tummy,

To my tiny little feet.

Remember the joy you felt inside

When you found out you would be my Mummy?

The great big smiles upon your face,

You were over the moon, you were so happy.

Remember when you felt me move,

The wonder and love you'd feel?

Remember it today my mummies,

It just might help you heal.

Remember the little cuddles we had,

And the moments that we shared.

Remember my cute button nose,

And the colour of my hair.

I love you my dearest mama's,

You know that this is true.

Just keep your memories of me alive,

And I will always live in you."

* * *

The funeral had been both beautiful and sad; it had been the perfect way to say "see you later" to baby Harper.

Now with their family and friends gone it was time for Jane and Maura to finally be alone.

"We won't forget him, will we?" Jane asked Maura joined her on the couch.

"Never," Maura cuddled into her fiancee. "He'll be our baby boy forever."

* * *

_'Hey, It might never be the same, we might never live those days gone by...but we can try.'_

* * *

**I know you all hate me. **

**I cried as I wrote it. **

**I promised you a happy ending, chapter 8 is the last chapter. **

**Wait for it and trust in me, that's all I ask.**

**See you guys next chapter for the end - if you haven't given up! **

**- MT x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw jeez I'm the worst person in the entire world, I just saw it's almost been 2 months since I update, I'm so damn sorry.**

**I went away for almost 3 weeks, and I've now become carer for my nan who has pancreatic cancer and isn't doing so well.**

**And to be honest, with all the shit that had been going on I lost inspiration, and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys that long, I sincerely apologise and I understand if ya'll are angry and don't even want to read the last chapter of this story.**

**We come to an end of one of my favourite stories I have ever written. I cried many sad tears and now a few happy tears. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**- MT x**

* * *

**(The bold in this story - other than the start and end of flashbacks, are lyrics from a song called 'Baby Hold On' by The Dixie Chicks. I listened to this song and that's where I got this whole story from, I had this story planned from the moment I listened to this song.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - The final chapter.**

Maura stood quietly at the end of the bed folding the tiny baby clothing into an over-night bag as her 4 year old daughter slept peacefully on the king-size bed. The chief medical examiner smiled at the Boston Red-Sox onesie as she packed it into the bag; she was 4 days over-due with her baby.

***Flashback: 20th January 2017***

_Maura sat on the balcony with a stiff drink in her hand and stared out into the night sky. 4 months ago today she had buried her 2 day old son and life hadn't been the same since that day. Her fiancée Jane had been going through a really rough time, they barely spoke anymore, they slept in the same bed but with their backs facing one another, never touching. Maura had yet to return back to work and she continued to isolate herself from those around her. She was truly lost with no intentions of being found. _

_"Rizzoli, go home and be with Maura, you two need each other more than ever." _

_Jane removed her stare from the blank computer screen in front of her and looked to the guy who had startled her from her empty thoughts. _

_"She won't talk to me, Korsak," Jane sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

_"Don't give up on her; don't give up on what you two have."_

_"It feels like I'm the only one who isn't giving up, Maura won't even look at me most of the time, what am I supposed to do?" _

_"Show her that you're there for her instead of burying your head in paperwork and leaving the office at stupid hours. You can't blame Maura for not talking to you if you're not there to be talked to. I've seen how you two are around each other, I know Christmas was hard for you guys and you both said nasty things but for crying out loud Jane, that was a month ago." _

_"I miss her," Jane shook her head and stood up. "I miss Harper, too."_

_"You'll never not miss Harper, Jane. He was your son. I don't get why you and Maura are playing the blame game and are fighting so much when you two have that little boy's loss in common. How do you think he would feel knowing his two mums aren't talking anymore?" Korsak stood up and walked over to Jane and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fight for her, Jane, not with her."_

_Maura curled up on the couch and faced the switched-off TV; it was nearing 11pm and Jane had only just pulled up out the front, every night she worked she came home later and later. Maura felt more and more lonely, and the more lonely she felt, the more alcohol she would consume. She heard the door open and close; she closed her eyes and prayed that Jane would head straight to bed. _

_Jane walked over and saw her fiancée curled on the couch. She fought back tears at the sight of Maura looking so frail and worn out. _

_"Maura?" Jane spoke, but there was no answer. 'Fight for her, damn you'. Jane heard Korsak's words in her head, she walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of where Maura lay. "We need to stop doing this to each other."_

**'Hey, it might never be the same, we might never live those days gone by...but we can try.'**

_Maura slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jane. Both ladies had tears in their eyes._

**(Baby, hold on)**

**Let's start this over**

**(Baby, hold on)**

**We're not much older now**

**(Baby, hold on)**

**If you still see what I see**

**Keep holding on**

**Hold on to me.**

_"Harper wouldn't want this. I don't want this and I know you hate this, Maur," Jane reached out for Maura's hands, tears began to fall as Maura allowed her to touch her for the first time in months. "I miss you so much."_

_"I miss you too," Maura's voice was barely audible, but Jane still managed to hear her. "We'll get through this."_

_"We will baby," Jane joined Maura on the couch and allowed her body to wrap around hers. "We will."_

***End flashback: 20th January 2017***

* * *

_**Present day - August 16 2021 -**_

After placing the now packed hospital bag by the bedroom door, Maura made her way to her bed and joined the young brunette in bed. She shoved a soft pillow behind her back for support and held another pillow close to her chest. Maura smiled as the little girl rolled over and cuddled her teddy-bear, the blonde mother gently moved the fallen hair from the girl's face and studied her until she eventually joined her in slumber.

***Flashback: 23rd May 2017***

_Four months had passed by since both Jane and Maura decided to give their relationship another try._

_"Today is the big day, sis." _

_"You think?" Jane deadpanned. _

_"Stating the obvious, hey?" Frankie let out a nervous laugh. "You look beautiful; it's weird seeing you in a dress though."_

_"It's weird being in a dress, I feel uncomfortable in it." Jane shook her head as she yet again couldn't get her hair right. "I don't even know why I'm bothering, no one is going to notice me up there, and they'll all be staring at Maura."_

_"You're bothering because your soon to be wife will be staring at you the whole time and you want to look good for her," Frankie walked over to Jane, switched on the hair straightener and passed it to his older sister. "And ma will kill you if you don't look presentable."_

_"I will look presentable, I just don't know about my hair." Jane snatched the hair straightener from Frankie and began to work on her hair. _

_Jane stood at the end of the aisle after being walked down by her brother Frankie; who took pride standing next to his sister as they waited for Maura Isles to take her turn walking down the Aisle. _

_"Wow." Jane whispered as the sight of the love of her life walking down to meet her. She felt the rest of the room disappear and it was clear to her that she and Maura were now the only two in the room, deep down she knew that everyone else in the room was joining her in awe with the presence of Maura, but she didn't care, she felt like she was the only other person in the room other than Maura. It was their wedding day, and everything was perfect. _

**'I look across the room and catch you staring at me and see the love we almost left behind.**

**So lead me by the hand and let's make up, let's make up for lost time'**

_"You look amazing." Maura smiled at Jane as she joined her at the end of the aisle._

_"We are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of vows between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. From what I have been told by many, many people, nobody deserves more happiness than the two women standing in front of me today," Priest Bayley began the ceremony. "Now I believe that both Jane and Maura battled out in a feisty game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would be the first to share their vows and it's to my understanding that Maura you lost 2 out of the 3 rounds."_

_Jane winked at Maura who blushed as a small amount of laughter echoed around the church. _

_"Thank you." Maura smiled at Priest Bayley before giving her complete attention to the brunette in front of her. "My dearest Jane, we're finally here today, our wedding day, the day you finally become my wife, the first day of the rest of our lives. I never imagined I would be so lucky, so fortunate to meet somebody like you, somebody who gets me, who loves me for who I am, somebody who won't give up on me, no matter what we go through. Today will help complete us, it will mold us together forever. Our beautiful boy is watching over us, and he is forever in our hearts, binding us together for eternity. I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, and I can't wait until we're 90 years old with great-grandchildren sitting down listening to us tell them about our life story."_

_"Damn it," Jane quickly wiped her face as tears fell down. She was thankful to not be wearing any make-up. "Y'know, I really hope my vows are as tear-jerking as yours," Jane gained control of herself and looked up into Maura's eyes. "I had so much trouble writing out my vows, I literally started over again about 30 times and it was all sounding stupid, it didn't make any sense. So I'm here today with no preparation and hoping to god someone is recording this so that I can write what I say later,"_

_"I don't mean to sound cliché when I say this, but, I knew from the moment I met you that you were meant to be mine, like I literally knew. You walked into a crime scene and for the first time in my life my mind was taken away from the crime and I found myself focused on you, I actually still remember what you were wearing, even if it was 7 years ago, you were wearing this simple LBD that cut off just before the knees and you had this maroon jacket over your shoulders, you were wearing boots to a damn crime scene, I couldn't help but think that even though this lady has to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she does not belong at a crime scene, hell I even thought the guys were setting up a practical joke because they knew about me being gay," Jane smiled at the memory in her head._

_"And then I realised you were actually the new M.E and I felt all my future concentration disappear within me. Soon enough we became friends, then best friends and eventually lovers, the day you kissed me and told me that you wanted me would still have to be one of the best days of my life. Nothing that awesome ever happens to me, and then you came along and my luck had changed. We grew stronger and stronger, we became engaged, and we moved in with each other, to our home. We decided that we needed children; we wanted children - that they would help complete us, to perfect us even more. And after all the heart break, we finally got our prayers with Harper," Jane suddenly realised how silent the whole room was and that everybody was listening closely. She looked up at Maura who urged her to go._

_"Our beautiful angel who is in heaven looking down at us today, his two mama's who miss him every single day, but I know he is there and he is looking down at us and he is so happy we are getting married today, and I'm so happy too. Maura, you complete me, you make my heart sing, you make my legs skip to a happy beat inside my head. I love you and I swear I will love you for the rest of our life. We can over-come anything that life throws at us, we're meant to be."_

***End flashback: 23rd May 2017***

* * *

**_Present day -_**

"Good work, team!" Jane stood and stretched her back, raising her hands high in the air. The team had just finished working on one of their biggest cases of the year and one of the biggest cases that Jane had ever been a part in; she was proud to have helped solve it ranked as Lieutenant of BPD Homicide. She had been promoted just over a year ago at the young age of 38.

"Good case to end your year with, hey?" Frost followed Jane into her office.

"Definitely," Jane placed her jacket around her shoulders and shut off her laptop. "And my time off should have ended a damn week ago!"

"At least the baby held off."

"And hopefully he or she can hold off until at least Sunday," Jane said her goodbyes to those around the office and then continued her conversation with one of her closest friends. "This mama is not sharing her birthday with anybody, even if it is my own kid."

"Technically you share your birthday with millions of people." Frost laughed as Jane shoved him.

"You've spent too much time with that lovely wife of mine, Uncle Frosty."

"Yeah, yeah," Frost walked over to his car. "Say hello to that lovely wife of yours, and Ains too."

***Flashback - 03rd August 2017***

_"Do you think she will like it?" Maura twirled around the room nervously._

_"She's a baby, Maura. She'll like anything." Jane sat down in the rocker in the corner._

_"That's not true, babies are fussy, you know that, Jane."_

_"Ainsley will love it. She will be happy here, we will give her a good home, I promise you. Let's just leave, I want to show them how eager we are by getting there nice and early."_

_"Let's do this, let's get our daughter."_

_Maura and Jane held hands as they walked into the building in front of them. Today was the day they had finally been approved to adopt a one year old baby girl who the adoption center had named Ainsley. _

_"Hi, Maura, Jane, Ainsley is all set to go, I think she knows something is happening today, with everyone saying goodbye to her and giving her lots of cuddles." Jackie McInnes held open the door for the couple as they walked into the room where Ainsley was sat playing._

_"We can't wait to have her home, her room looks beautiful, you must come see it sometime." Maura smiled warmly at Jackie who nodded. _

_"Hey baby girl," Jane sat down in front of the brunette baby who wore the hugest smile whenever she saw Jane and Maura. "You're coming home with us today, time to start fresh with your new family." _

_Maura joined her wife and her daughter on the floor. Today was going to be the start of something wonderful._

***End flashback - 03rd August 2017***

* * *

Jane tip-toed down the hall way and slid inside her bedroom, a huge smile plastered her face as she saw the two girls she loved the most cuddled up in bed. "Really? A king-size bed and this mama still has nowhere to sleep!"

"Move her into the middle." Maura mumbled as she felt Jane lean down and kiss her forehead.

Jane listened to the wise words of her wife and placed their daughter in the middle of the bed and joined them. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Pregnant." Maura simply stated.

"Other than that?" Jane quietly laughed as she snuggled into bed.

"Scared, worried, and praying that this baby comes out soon."

"You had a check-up today, Maur. The baby is healthy."

"The baby is also very comfortable where he or she is, and I want the baby out right now."

"The doctor said if bubs isn't here by Monday then they are going to book you in for a c-section, 3 more days, babe. You can do it."

"I wish it was as easy as pinching my nose and blowing into my mouth and the baby would just pop out."

Jane let out a deep laugh which caused Ainsley to stir. "How was she today?"

"Good. Demanded the baby join our family right now, and that the baby is a girl." Maura opened her eyes and shared a smile with her wife.

"I'm still thinking it's a boy, I was right last time."

"I wish Harper was here for this." Maura focused on the photo that hung on the wall of Jane, Harper and herself, the only photo they had together.

"He is Maur, just not physically. He'll make sure everything is okay, he'll always be looking after Ainsley and the baby from up-above," Jane reached over the sleeping girl in between them and grabbed Maura's hand. "He's looking after us, too."

"I know," Maura whispered and closed her eyes. "I love you, Jane."

Jane snuggled down under the blankets and grabbed her favourite pillow. "I love you too, Maur."

xXx

The next morning Jane woke to an empty bed but heard laughter coming from downstairs. She smiled to herself and looked at the clock; 9:30 was a good sleep in for a mum, even if it was the start of her time off, she didn't want to get used to sleeping in with the baby arriving any day now. She sat on the edge of her bed, pushed her hair back from her face and headed down stairs to join her family.

"Mornin' Mama J!" Ainsley piped up from the kitchen table as she ate her breakfast.

"Morning baby girl," Jane smiled over to her daughter as she wrapped her arms around her heavily pregnant wife. "And a very good morning to my beautiful wife."

"Good morning, Jane." Maura leaned back and kissed her wife on her cheek.

"Whatcha got for breakfast, Ains?" Jane asked as she grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cupboard and made her way over to join her daughter. "Shi-Jeez Bass!" Jane jumped at the sight of Bass slowing making his way past her.

"Jane, you've been living here for 8 years, you know Bass' morning routine!"

"Yeah but Jesus Maura he doesn't have to be so sly about it, do you buddy?" Jane looked down at Bass who continued to move past her and toward Maura for his morning strawberries. "I like an animal who doesn't talk back, good turtle!"

"Tortoise!" Both Ainsley and Maura corrected Jane at the same time.

"Damn it Maur. Did you really have to get to Ainsley too?" Jane shook her head with a huge grin on her face - stirring her two favourite girls about Bass was her favourite thing to do.

"Turtles live in water and Tortoises live on land, Mama J!" Ainsley tutted as she crossed her arms and pouted in the most adorable way.

"Ohhh right, right. And y'know we don't swim around our house so I guess that means ol' Bass is a tortoise," Jane sat across from Ainsley. "Unless he's a really dehydrated turtle."

"He's a tortoise Ma!" Ainsley groaned.

"Alright, alright," Jane raised her hands in defeat and winked over to Maura who shook her head and fed the animal the family had been talking about. "Hey Ains, you wanna come watch the game with me at Uncle Frankie's house?"

"YES PLEASE!" Ainsley grinned and clapped her hands.

"Go get in the shower and I'll call Uncle Frankie and tell him we're coming over," Jane laughed as she watched her four year old run out of the room and up the stairs. She had been proud of her efforts to get Ainsley in to baseball, and even more prouder that she loved the Red Sox. "Ma's gonna come over for a while, while we're gone."

"I don't need anybody with me, Jane." Maura walked over to her wife, bent down and wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into her. "I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary."

"Oh yes it is, and you know Ma, you're her daughter-in-law and you're carrying her grand-baby, she's gonna be here whether you like it not!" Jane grabbed Maura's right hand and kissed the top of it. "We'll come home straight after the game baby, I promise."

"I know, have fun." Maura kissed the top of Jane's head. "Love you more than life itself."

"Love you more than Beer, Pizza and Red Sox."

* * *

***Flashback - November 30 2020***

_With Ainsley fast asleep in bed, the married couple paced their bathroom impatiently. _

_"The last two tests were negative, what if this one is too?"_

_"Then we try again, Maura. We're ready for this." _

_"What if it is negative and it's a sign that we're not meant to be pregnant, Jane," Maura sat down on the closed toilet seat. "What if the miscarriages and failed attempts before were signs, and the loss of Harper? Maybe we're only meant to adopt our children."_

_"Maura, baby, you're being silly, I promise you this is meant to happen, we are meant to conceive a baby this way and we are meant to have a baby this way. This test will be positive and this pregnancy will go okay. We're ready to have another baby in this house, Ainsley is ready to welcome a brother or a sister, I promise we will do this, and if it's not now then it will be next time, we won't give up until we literally can't try anymore. I don't care if we adopt another 2 babies in the mean time, we will have a baby this way, we will." Jane leaned down in front of Maura and placed her hands on her knees and looked into her eyes._

_"I swear Jane, if this doesn't take then you're the one who is trying from now one, you're the one who is going to try and get pregnant," Maura starred into her wife's eyes without blinking as tears strolled down her cheeks. "I am not strong enough to keep trying this, I can't keep doing it."_

_"We'll cross that path if and when it comes, but for now, it's been 15 minutes and I'm going to look, even if you don't, I'll look and I'll tell you if you want to know." With one last squeeze of Maura's legs, Jane stood up and walked over the bathroom sink and picked up the pregnancy test._

_"I don't want to know, I can't handle the news." Maura sobbed. _

_Jane stood silently looking down at the stick she held in her hand. A few moments passed._

_"So next time, you try?" Maura stood and threw her tissues in the bin and went to leave the bathroom._

_"We're pregnant." Jane grabbed onto Maura's arm. _

_Maura looked at Jane who wore the biggest smile on her face with tears in her eyes._

_"Wh-what?" Maura stepped forward and looked at Jane in disbelief._

_"We're having a baby, Maura, 2 pink lines, you're pregnant! We're pregnant!" Jane shouted and put her arms around Maura._

_"We're going to have another baby." Maura cried happy tears as the pair fell to the floor holding one another, taking a moment to accept the news they just heard._

***End Flashback***

Maura pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to where Angela was making lunch. Jane and Ainsley had been gone for just over an hour and Angela had made herself at home. "Angela, How did you know you were in labour?"

"With Janie I didn't exactly know, I just felt a lot of discomfort...down there," Angela waved her hands in front of her private area. "And a lot of back-ache. With Frankie Jnr my waters broke and I had a sudden urge to push straight away, he was a quick labour, and then Tommy, he was painful and has been his whole damn life. I was nauseas and in pain and cramping. I soon found out it was labour pains I was feeling. Thank god Janie was old enough to stay home and look after Frankie 'cause god knows that ex husband of mine was no good when it came to the birth of his children, he didn't even make it for Tommy's birth and I was in labour for 36 hours!"

Maura stood with her hands on her back and breathing heavily as she listened to Angela continue her stories about each birth of her children, she began to feel dizzy and felt she had enough. "Angela! Please, stop. I think- I think I may be in la-" Maura looked down as she felt a wetness gush over her legs. "-bour."

"Oh my god, Maura! Your waters broke, oh god, lay down, come on." Angela pulled Maura into the lounge room and gently eased her down on the couch. "Aw jeez, I gotta call Janie, my grand-baby is coming!"

* * *

"So what'd we learn today baby girl?" Jane asked as she drove her and daughter back to their home, the traffic was hectic and she seemed to be hitting every damn red light possible.

"That I didn't learn my game knowledge from Uncle Frankie!" Ainsley beamed brightly from the back seat.

"And?"

"Aaaaaaand, that Mama M has no idea what she's talking about when it comes to fries because they are yuuuuuuuu-mmmmmy!"

Jane chucked at her daughters answers. "That's my girl!" She continued to smile as she reached for her ringing cell in the pocket of her pants, she rolled her eyes when she saw her mother's name on the screen. "Yeah Ma...WHAT? NOW? Is she okay? Have you called the ambulance?...No...No I'm stuck in traffic...of course I've got Ainsley with me, where do you think she would be?...Jeezus Ma...At the hospital?...Okay, Okay, I'll be there, tell Maura I love her and tell her not to stress and Jesus Ma don't you stress her out either!" Jane hung up her phone and tossed it on the seat next to her. "Damn it!"

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ainsley's worried voice whispered from the back.

"Nothing baby girl, your baby brother or sister is on its way!" Jane smiled and changed lanes, hoping she would make it to the hospital in time.

* * *

"You're dilated 8 centimeters Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, how long have you been in labour for?" The doctor asked Maura.

"I think about 7 hours but I wasn't sure at first because I felt no pain or discomfort it just felt a little bit odd but not alarming." Maura sat back on the bed, she felt another contraction erupt her body. "Oh god Angela where is Jaaaaaane?" Maura groaned as the contraction ripped through her body.

"She'll be here soon honey, I promise." Angela held her daughter-in-laws hand.

"Contractions are 2 minutes apart. I'm going to call and book the equipment, this baby won't be far away."

* * *

Jane pulled into the car park, grabbed Ainsley from the backseat and held her close as she ran to the hospital doors and down the long corridors.

"Hi, hi I'm Jane Rizzoli-Isles, my wife is is in labour and I need to be in there with her and my mother Angela needs to be out here to take care of our daughter Ainsley." Jane spoke with a rushed voice as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

"Yes, we're expecting you, come with us, you'll have to get changed just before you head into the room, your wife isn't far from giving birth, we'll look after your daughter until your mother comes out," The nurse rushed with Jane and Ainsley down the corridor before stopping outside of a door and handing Jane a pair of light blue scrubs, white gloves, a hair net and a face mask. "Good luck, your daughter will be fine out here."

"Love you Ains, be good!" Jane told her daughter before she rushed through the door.

"Janie!" Angela looked up at her daughter entering the room and stepped back from behind Maura. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm so sorry I'm late Maura." Jane took place where her mother was and held Maura forward as her left hand grabbed a hold of Maura's.

"You're here now, it's fine." Maura breathed out.

"I'll be outside with Ainsley; you bring that grand-baby into the world you two." Angela smiled under her face mask and left the room.

"Okay Maura we need you to push again in 3,2,1..PUSH!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh." Maura breathed heavily as she finished pushing out, she leaned back on the bed with force, making Jane move out of the way.

"You're doing great Maura, I'm so proud of you baby." Jane wiped her wife's face with a cloth and brushed her hair out of the way. "You can do this."

"The head is crowning Maura, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

"C'mon babe, let's do this." Jane helped Maura lean forward and then helped the doctor count down once again. Jane cringed as Maura squeezed her hand a little too tightly.

"Okay the head is out, you're doing such a good job," The doctor cleaned the area around the baby's head before he gave his last birth instructions to Maura. "One last push and your baby will be out."

Maura began to push as hard as she could, she was ready to give in when the doctor told her the baby's shoulders were out, but she had to give the tiniest push to allow the rest of the baby to fall out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor called out. "Do you want to cut the cord, Jane?"

Jane nodded, unable to speak - she stared at the little baby in the doctors arms as she was guided to cut the umbilical cord.

Maura and Jane watched as the nurses took the baby over to the cleaning station and held each other close as they heard their baby boy cry for the first time.

"You're so perfect," Jane leaned down and kissed Maura gently on the lips. "I love you so fucking much Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

* * *

20 minutes had passed and Jane and Maura had decided it was time to let the rest of the family in on the news of their newborn. Jane leaned down and kissed her sons head before kissing her wife on the lips and exited the room and headed over to the waiting room.

"MAMA J!" Ainsley screamed and ran up to Jane and threw herself into her arms.

"Baby girl." Jane wrapped her arms around her daughter and carried her over to the rest of the family.

"Well?" Frankie stood up with the biggest smile on his face as he anticipated the news.

"It's a little boy and he is so perfect and healthy." Jane couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried.

Frankie, Tommy, and Angela all looked at one another with beaming smiles. Maura's family was on their way to Boston and would arrive in a few hours.

"Can I meet him?" Ainsley asked.

"Of course you can, we'll take you to meet him then Grandma and your uncles can come in, is that okay with everyone?" Jane looked up from her daughter.

"You go be with your family Janie, I'm so proud of you and everything you are." Angela wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Maura looked up as her wife and daughter entered the room, she looked down at her beautiful son who was sound asleep in her arms.

"Ainsley, this is your little brother Hudson Eli." Jane said as she placed Ainsley on the bed next to Maura.

"Hi Hudson," Ainsley's voice was barely a whisper. "He's so little and red but he is really cute."

Maura looked over to Jane, they both had tears in their eyes.

"You want a hold of him?" Maura asked Jane who nodded and extended her hands to hold her son. Maura patted the side of the bed for Ainsley to come cuddle up to her, the two girls watched as Jane cradled their new family member in awe.

"Hey little man...you're so perfect," Jane held back tears and bit her lip. "I can't wait to tell you and Ainsley all about your big brother Harper when you're old enough; he was a tough little guy, someone to always be proud of."

* * *

An hour later and the Rizzoli family had finally met baby Hudson and left to give the family some personal time, Jane looked over at the hospital bed where her wife slept peacefully with their daughter cuddled into her side. Jane walked over and joined them, she gently placed Hudson on Maura's stomach, kept her right hand on top of him and her left arm around Maura's head, her hand touch Ainsley as the pair slept. She looked up to the ceiling and smiled to her son in heaven before joining her family in sleep.

_**'It's a new day; let's look at all we've got,**_

_**It's everything we thought we ever wanted,**_

_**It's beautiful.'**_

* * *

**THE END.**

_**A/N** _- Thank you to every single person who stuck with this emotional roller coaster of a story, all the advice you gave me and the stories you shared with me, I appreciate it so much and I am so sorry for ending baby Harper's life, but it had been the plan to write that from the start and I couldn't not write it, because the story wouldn't have come together the way it did. I hope you're satisfied with the happy ending I've provided (I'm losing my rep of unhappy endings here!) and once again, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE!

Please, review, critique, construct, be kind, be honest. Thank you. - MT x.


End file.
